In a network, a communication between a source apparatus and a destination apparatus is relayed by a relay apparatus, and a communication path is thereby established between the source apparatus and the destination apparatus. If all of packets are abstracted or intercepted by a malicious third party on the communication path, the content of the communication may be leaked. One of countermeasures against the communication content leakage is encryption.